


When a Titan is in a Mood

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, I'll explain what would happen when a certain titan gets in a certain mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Titan is in a Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes a Hanji x Rogue Titan fic (Rogue Titan would be down to like a manage 6ft 6 or something manageable) and who knows if things go well I may do another, either way I hope you enjoy!

 

When a titan is in a mood, it mostly means he wants someone for some lovin.  
When he wants someone for some lovin, he goes on the hunt for someone.

While a titan goes on the hunt for someone, he’s spies a lady with glasses.  
And when he spies a lady with glasses, he eyes her from a far.  
Sexy, freaky, waifu woman… she will do

Now that you found a mate, you must get her attention.  
But you don’t need to get her attention, because she already sees you standing there.  
“Hey there big guy” she calls from afar

Well now that was unexpected...she came running in your arms, literally!  
So now that she’s literally in your arms now, its time to let nature run its course.  
...Take her home first speedy, outside is too open! 

Now that you took her to her home, you must set the mood right…  
Thats right Macho man you have to be romantic  
So why not start your romance with some sex appeal?

Yes that means take off your shirt and show off your manly body!  
And once you show off your manly man body, woe the waifu with word of love

“If you think my bodies hot now, just wait until it joins with yours”

She swooning...nice job Casanova 

You now can start the part you’ve been waiting for.  
You start things off by kissing, because thats what women like right?

Well this one does, and she does a lot because she showers you in them.  
While she showers you with kisses why not explore her body?

Ahh her curves, breast, butt, everywhere feel nice and soft, you should snag a taste…  
Taste means nothing! You lick and suck and savor all her sweet flavors of skin. You were always the best one who knew how to use their tongue, but we can’t tell that to the other titans now can we.  
All you want to do is enjoy this new type of eating, you heard rumors about it before from humans. And with miss blush face up there loving this moment, its a safe bet for you to move your face down to her outer lips of the womanhood. 

When you move your face down to her outer lips of the womanhood, you couldn't help but admire what was in your face. This the first time you’ve seen an actual human sex organ before….or part of it from what this woman has told you in the past: there was some hair down there but that didn't bother you. It smelled nice, very very nice as you took a sniff. You started turning pink because of how nice it was, you also noticed that it was...leaking? Yeah there was fluid dripping out from the inside...I think thats your cue to get to work pal... 

But for some odd reason, you gave her outer lips a smooch…

Odd, but cute I supposed and after you gave her outer lips a smooch you get to work licking away at her vagina. 

She made some weird kind of noises as you did that, so you stop mid lick and look at her.  
She looks back at you telling you to keep going because it feels good!

Isn't this a win win situation? You like it because it taste amazing, and she likes because it feels amazing! Lucky you. 

So that just drives you to lick away more feeling her insides clench and tighten hitting a sweet spot that she really must liked a lot. 

Because after enough licks and sucks on that spot in her pussy, she just exploded! Well not seriously exploded she gushed out that stuff… “cum” as you recalled it. Well the “cum” sure was messy...salty to the taste too, but you licked it up regardless. 

Heck after you cleaned her up you earned a giggle from the lady...you missed a spot on the left side of your cheek silly…

How silly indeed, when she wiped the spot off the left side of your cheek for you.  
You get bashful and kiss her outer lips like before, and then let this crazy lady cuddle up to you.

Now that you’ve let this lady cuddle up to you,  
The both of you get into a relaxed state for a nap.

You know, for a crazy lady, she’s a very good mate, maybe you’ll be seeing her again the next time you’re in a mood….


End file.
